Rose Returns
by TheAdventuress
Summary: He loved her more than any other companion, but she still was lost like the rest. After so many years she has found a way back. Short oneshot featuring 12th Doctor and Rose Tyler. Rose/Doctor


_Author's note- So I personally think that Rose and The Doctor were meant to be together forever, but they obviously couldn't keep the same cast members forever so she had to go. Anyway this story takes place after the Doctor regenerates into 12 and after Clara left. I'm writing this before the 50th anniversary special so I don't know anything about 12 or how Clara leaves, so bare with me if you are reading this after that happens and you do. _

* * *

Gone. Just like the rest... Clara was gone. He knew this day would come eventually. So many companions have left that you would think it would be easy for him, but it just gets worse every time.

The Doctor set the TARDIS to a random destination then sat down and put his face in his hands. He didn't cry, for by now he knew that crying would solve nothing, and would just make him feel worse. All he could do was think about each companion he had lost, and how it was his fault.

There had been so many... Ian, Barbara, Susan, Steven, Ben, Polly, Jamie, Victoria, Zoe, Liz, Jo, Sarah, Harry, Leela, Romana, Adric, Nyssa, Perri, Mel, Ace, Chang, Grace, Rose... oh Rose. It had been so long, but she had been the companion The Doctor had cared for the most. He actually had believed she would never leave him.

"Of course she would leave someday they always do", he murmured out loud.

There had been so many companions after Rose too... Jack, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River, Clara. All gone. Every single one of them.

The Doctor decided that thinking about Rose and everyone else would do him no good, so he decided to see where he was.

He got up and walked up to the doors of the TARDIS. Just as he reached out his hand to pull the door open it swung back and hit him on the head, making him fall over onto his back.

"Oh my god!" a familiar voice screamed as he hit the ground.

"Ow, yes, yes. I'm quite alright, but how did you..." The Doctor looked up at the girl who had opened the door. "Rose? Is- is that really you?"

Rose ran over to The Doctor and helped him onto his feet then hugged him tighter than she had ever hugged anyone before. "Yes" she mumbled but you could barely hear her for she had started crying. After a few minutes she pulled back then smiled at The Doctor, right before she slapped him across the face.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked as he felt his face.

"For leaving me on the beach with your human duplicate!" she screamed angrily at him.

"I wanted to be able to give you a fantastic life Rose, and I knew he would be able to make that happen." he explained to her.

Rose pushed up against The Doctor and put her right hand in his. "He died" she said. "They all did; my mum, Pete, Tony, and him. They died." she told him while trying to hold back tears.

The Doctor was stunned. He had always assumed that Rose had grown old with his duplicate, and he had been beside her on her deathbed. "Wha- What happened to them?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes while tears now poured down her face. "Old age, Doctor. They died of old age"

"But- but you look the same as when I left you!" he gawked.

"I know, but you look a tad different", she let out a small smile.

"Oh just a bit, but I don't understand. What happened?" he asked, "Why didn't you age? Did Torchwood do something to you? I never trusted them! Do you know what they-"

"DOCTOR!" she interrupted him. "Torchwood didn't do anything to me"

"Then what?" he asked.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered two words, "Bad Wolf", and he immediately understood.

He immediately pulled her in closer to him. "Oh Rose I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

"It's ok. I-I'm here now, and that's what matters." She broke free from him then pulled herself onto the console. "So why were you coming back to my old home if you knew I wasn't here?" she asked.

"So that's where we are. I just set the TARDIS on random. Actually was going to see where it landed when someone pushed a door into my face", he explained.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be right behind the door!" Rose exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in over 100 years. Hitting you with the door wasn't exactly on my mind."

"100 years... So why did you go back to your old flat?" he asked

"Well where else would I have gone? A few years back there were cracks all over the Universe so I snuck in one. Thankfully it took me to current day London." she told him.

The Doctor looked at her with a puzzle expression. "But I rebooted the Universe and mended the cracks. Which means you should have been kicked out."

"You're forgetting I was from this universe originally." she added.

"So it let you stay with all your memories?" he asked.

"I guess so" she said as she got up and walked around the console. "So enough small talk. Let's go on an adventure." she said with a smile.

_Author's note- The End! You can decide what they do next if you want. _

_This was just an idea I had and I didn't want it to turn into a long story._


End file.
